


One Step, Two Steps [Nomin]

by PeachyJaemin



Series: fic rewrites [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Kindom AU, M/M, Some angst, aka what he deserves, alpha!jeno, and a lot of Jaemin getting all the love in the world, i guess this can count as a fantasy au, im not kidding when i say there's a lot of fluff, omega!jaemin, princes from different kingdoms, pure fluff, soft boy jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: "The King's one condition when he agreed is that we find a husband or wife for their son... the perfect suitor would be an Omega from the royal family and well, you're the only royalty that fits that description.""You want me to marry him?""Yes but only if you want to..."OR where Jaemin and Jeno are arranged to be married, but despite common tropes neither of them are mad about it





	One Step, Two Steps [Nomin]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic in my fic rewrites series, I saved the best one for last tbh. This one was originally Nielwink and is also the longest of the ones I rewrote so I really hope you guys enjoy it, this took me a few hours to re-edit. <3

_"When you get one step, two steps farther away_  
_I will take three steps toward you_  
_So we won’t get any farther apart_  
_When you take one step, two steps closer_  
_I will stay right here_  
_So it doesn’t feel like our love is going too fast"_  
_-Oh My Girl, One Step Two Steps_

 

Na Jaemin presented as an Omega the day he turned sixteen; it's an understatement to say that the people of the Western Kingdom were shocked but by the time he turned seventeen all of the former shock and excitement had died down. Still, he was the first of the royal family's long blood line to ever present as an Omega, his five older brothers all Alphas, waiting in line for the throne. Jaemin was different from his brothers in a lot of ways, he never bothered to waste his time dreaming of being a king, after all, he was sixth in line for the throne. This meant he would never get that position unless for whatever reason all of his brothers died in a freak accident. Jaemin knew he wasn't fit to be king even before he presented; he hated war and fighting, and he was never interested in learning how to wield a sword. Jaemin preferred staying home, reading, napping, and walking around the castle garden.

There were four kingdoms in their continent. There was the Northern Kingdom which was the biggest of the four; it supplied the other three kingdoms with goods such as gems, gold, coal, iron, and anything else they could get from their massive mines in the mountains. Their expensive goods made them not only the biggest but also the richest kingdom. Of course, in reflection of that they had a king with a bad reputation as well as issues with poverty, high death rates, and unemployment.

The Eastern Kingdom was close in size with the Northern Kingdom but it was primarily deserts with one large main town which held almost all of the kingdom's inhabitants. Despite the small size of the population and areas that were actually livable they were the second richest kingdom thanks to their mass production of silks and other fabrics as well as jewelry using goods bought from the north.

The Southern Kingdom was the more coastal kingdom and mainly supplied fish and other sea-foods to the other kingdoms. Even though the Southern Kingdom had the least land and the least money they had the least social problems. They didn't have the poverty and unemployment that the north did because nearly everyone was a fisherman or merchant which also kept the death rate down since it wasn't a dangerous job like mining was. This kept their kingdom fairly equal, the only people who weren't working those jobs were children and their royal family.

The last of the four was the Western Kingdom, the kingdom Na Jaemin was from. The Western Kingdom was smaller than its northern neighbor but just barely larger than the south, filled with dense forests and hundreds of different kinds of blooming flowers. They supplied wood and flowers to the other kingdoms and this made them just behind the east in terms of wealth, seeing as wood was the east and south's most used material for furniture and flowers were always wanted by everyone. Out of each of the four kingdoms the west had the best reputation, Jaemin's father, the king, was a kind man who always made sure that his subjects were happy. His mother, the queen, a gentle woman woman who took control of flower production sales management. The Na family had been in control for hundreds of years and over that time there had not been a single tyrant or cruel ruler, and from the looks of how the princes had been raised it was going to stay that way for a long time.

Of course, it was impossible to have four kingdoms so close to each other without conflict rising. Tension was getting bad between the Western Kingdom and the Southern and Eastern Kingdoms; the west had opted to raise the price of their wood by fifteen percent to slow down the rate of trees being cut down so new trees had more time to grow before being cut down again. Of course, this made those kingdoms upset as wood was their main building material; the Northern Kingdom had originally opted to stay out of the conflict since their buildings were made of stone from their mountains, wood was only really used for furniture and the interior.

“Prince Jaemin, a family meeting is being held in the dining room, your parent would like you to go down there immediately.” Jaemin's servant and best friend, Jisung spoke, barely poking his head into the doorway. Jaemin tilted his head in confusion at the younger's words as he set the book he was reading down on his bed.

“Do I have to dress formally for this meeting? Also, I thought I told you to just call me Jaemin.”

“They said that casual wear is fine. I speak formally to you because I don't want your parents to be upset, my prince. Also you're my Hyung so calling you by first name wouldn't be appropriate anyway.”

“My parents won't get upset, you know they aren't that strict with you. We've been friends since we were babies, Jisung.” Jaemin reasoned, stretching as he stood from the bed.

The younger let out a defeated sigh in response, “Just go to your family meeting, Jaemin Hyung.”

A bright smile broke out on Jaemin's face as his best friend left the room. Jisung was born into a long line of servants for the royal family, his mother being the queen's personal servant and respectively his father was the king's servant. Jisung was an only child and even though Jaemin was the youngest in his family he was the closest with Jisung due to them having the smallest age difference. Because of this his family allowed Jisung to be his servant. When this had been decided he expected his brothers to be mad, they were older than him after all, shouldn't they be the ones to personal servants? But thankfully his brothers didn't mind at all seeing as they were all independent and preferred to do things on their own.

When Jisung left Jaemin did as well, walking downstairs and through the large castle until he got to the dining room where his parents and his brothers were already sitting at the table. When he walked in he realized that his brothers were all sitting one seat off from where they usually sat, leaving the seat across from his mother at the end of the table empty. That seat was normally where his eldest brother sat as it was the head of the table. Jaemin normally sat furthest away from his parents since he was the youngest.

His confusion only grew when his father motioned for him to sit in the empty seat. He hesitantly moved towards the seat and sat down nervously; it wasn't like his dad to break tradition. It made him uneasy as he looked straight ahead at his mother who was sitting directly in front of him, his father to his left at the head of the table

“Jaemin, we have something really important we need to discuss with you.” his father spoke, hesitating to continue as his family sat silently, Jaemin looking at his father in curiosity.

“As you know we haven't been on the best terms with the Eastern and Southern Kingdoms because of our price increase on wood, well the Northern Kingdom has finally agreed to help us by lowering the price on their stone to sell to the east and south in hopes of calming them down a bit by giving them more building materials.” his father explained, seemingly hesitant to continue what he was saying.

“What does this have to do with me?” Jaemin asked, shocked at the sight of his parents in such a nervous state.

“The king's one condition when he agreed was that we find a husband or wife for his son, the heir to the throne. He's an alpha; the king said that anyone suitable would be okay but his perfect idea of a suitor would be an Omega either from the royal family or at least not poor and well, you're the only Omega in the royal family. So, we thought we'd talk to you about this first.”

“You want me to marry him?”

“Yes, but only if you want to, if you don't want to we'll find someone else.” his mother said in a hurry, making sure her son knew that they weren't just trying to get rid of him and that he had a voice in this as well. The rest of the princes were sitting silently, heads hung as they looked at their laps, knowing this conversation wasn't really any of their business.

“I'll do it.” Jaemin stated simply, as if it was the most obvious decision in the world. This made his family all simultaneously snap their heads up and stare at him in shock, “It's my duty as an Omega and the youngest prince to marry into another royal family and keep our bloodline going. I would rather do something good for my kingdom than sit in the castle forever doing nothing, even if it means marrying someone I don't know and moving to a place I've never been to before.”

“Are you sure about thi-”

“I'm sure, father... do you happen to know when I'll be leaving?”

“Prince Jeno will be here in three days. You'll spend two days getting to know each other and the marriage ceremony will be held here after those two days to follow the tradition of hosting a marriage ceremony according to the 'wife's' culture. The next day we will see you off and you'll officially be the future queen of the Northern Kingdom.” He explained, Jaemin nodding his head in understanding, barely able to believe that any of this would actually happen.

“May I ask how old he is?”

“He's eighteen, only one year older than you.”

```

The three days leading up to the meeting flew by quickly, a lot faster than Jaemin would have liked. Those three days were filled with flurries of maids cleaning the castle and cooks gathering the best ingredients they could find. Jaemin felt bad for his maids, watching as they stressed over making him new clothing out of the finest fabrics; his parents were easily the most stressed people in the whole continent in those three days, though. Both of them were working hard to make sure that the castle looked good enough for the Northern prince, to make sure their son would be good enough for him. Jaemin, shockingly, was the most calm person in this situation, he didn't really have anything to be worried about. He was the exact definition of what Jeno's family wanted, an Omega from the royal family who was close in age with him. To top it all off Jaemin was cute, he knew he was cute and he knew how to use it to his advantage, there was a reason the people of his kingdom cared for him so much. They didn't have a princess but he was the closest they would get. Little girls looked up to him and wanted to be exactly like him, young boys wanted to marry someone like him when they grew up, and adults were protective over him as if he were their own child. If Jeno didn't like him for whatever reason it would be the first time in Jaemin's life someone ever didn't like him.

The day of Prince Jeno's arrival came fast, and it was far more hectic than the days before. Maids cleaning every little speck of dust, cooks slaving away and making their best meals, the gardeners making sure every flower was perfect.

Jaemin and Jisung were trying their hardest not to laugh as they watched Jaemin's two personal maids, Jiwoo and Sooyoung, bickering over which outfit would the young prince would look better in.

“He should wear the peach and white one right? It'll go perfectly with his complexion and he'll look extra cute.” Jiwoo reasoned, holding up the mentioned clothing.

“But the red one will make him look more elegant, this one goes better with the jewelry.” Sooyoung fought back, “Prince Jaemin, Jisung, what do you two think?”

“How are we supposed to know? We aren't fashion designers.” Jisung questioned.

“Prince Jaemin, what do you think Prince Jeno will like better?” Jiwoo asked, ignoring the younger servant and turning her full attention to Jaemin.

“How should I know? You realize I'm meeting him for the first time today, right?” Jaemin questioned, staring at his maids in amusement as they groaned in frustration.

“My prince, this is your future husband we're talking about at least tell us which one you like better.” Sooyoung pleaded.

Jaemin let out a sigh of defeat and decided to stop teasing his poor maids, “Fine, the peach and white one.”

Jiwoo squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, “You're going to look like an angel my prince!” she exclaimed, motioning for Jaemin to undress himself as Sooyoung pouted and hung the red garment on a hanger in the closet.

Jaemin stared at himself in awe as he stood in front of the large mirror in his room. Jiwoo and Sooyoung made quick work of dressing him and the younger of the two maids was definitely right about the clothing making him look almost angelic, the orange shade complimenting his skin-tone well.

The Western Kingdom had always taken pride in their vast variety of flora and it took a huge play in their clothing, architecture, and art. Every building was surrounded by flowers, bushes, trees, and vines. Every traditional garment had a different type of flower decorating it, and every home had a garden behind it. The clothing Jaemin had been put in were definitely no exception, his bottom half was fairly simple, he wore white shorts that were high waisted and went down to just above mid-thigh. They showed off his soft pale legs and were paired with peachy colored shoes and white socks. His top half was where all of the work went in. he wore a sheer white flowy cropped top that stopped just high enough to show a bit of skin. The shirt was embroidered with Orange Alstroemeriasspread out around the whole shirt, adding color to the outfit. The sleeves were tight on his arms all the way down until his wrists where the fabric cuffed and loose lacy material flowed down past his hands, giving the shirt an even more elegant look. Around his neck was a solid gold choker which was just a band around his neck, paired with three delicate gold necklaces of varying lengths. On his head was a flower crown made of gold that was arranged to look like branches, real Alstroemerias were woven into the gaps in the “branches” going nicely with his brown hair. Hanging from the flower crown were small gold chains in half circle shapes hung around the crown. Two of the chains met in the middle of his forehead and that's where another, skinnier chain hung from, dangling a small orange amethyst crystal in between his eyebrows.

“Seriously, my prince, if Prince Jeno doesn't fall in love with you the second he sees you he's blind and doesn't deserve you.” Jiwoo gushed, eyes sparkling as she stood on her tip toes behind Jaemin, hands on his shoulders as she looked at him in the mirror over his shoulder.

“Do I really look good?” Jaemin asked shyly, cheeks red as he turned around to face his three closest friends, his cocky attitude from earlier suddenly completely gone.

“I'll admit, you do look absolutely stunning, Jiwoo was right about those colors.” Sooyoung spoke with a defeated sigh.

“You really do look so good, you look like an angel, Jaemin Hyung.” Jisung praised, staring at his best friend in awe.

There was a knock on the door and another maid, who Jaemin recognized to be Kei, popped her head in, “Prince Jeno is at the outer wall of the city and will be here in a few minutes. Your parents are waiting for you at the entrance to the castle so we can greet him.”

“Thank you, Kei, we'll be down in a few moments.” Jaemin answered with a warm smile, the maid smiling in return and nodding before leaving; Jiwoo and Sooyoung both followed her out the door, leaving Jaemin and Jisung alone.

“Jisung...” Jaemin turned around to face the younger, his bottom lip wobbling, “what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough for him and he wants to find someone else? This is all I can do to help my family, this is my duty as an Omega, I can't fail them... I'll be useless.” Jaemin whined, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the floor.

“Hyung...” Jisung started, standing up and wrapping Jaemin in a tight hug that lasted only a few seconds. He pulled away and put his hands on the sides of Jaemin's face, “Hyung, you are so beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have you and if he doesn't want you he's insane and doesn't deserve you. Now please don't cry, you'll mess up the makeup that Sooyoung and Jiwoo put so much work into, okay?”

Jaemin nodded in understanding at Jisung's comforting words, pulling the younger into a tight hug. Once they pulled away Jaemin regained his composure and flashed a soft smile up at his best friend.

“Well, let's go, Prince Jeno will be here any moment.” Jisung encouraged with a smile, gently grabbing Jaemin's wrist and pulling him out the door.

Jaemin felt his heart pounding as Jeno's carriage pulled up next to where his family and all of their butlers and maids stood, ready to greet him. Jaemin's family was standing in a straight line, his father at the end closest to the carriage, his mother right next to him, and himself at the opposite end of the line with his brothers next to him in age order. Jaemin watched in anticipation as the door to the carriage opened, he was silently praying that Jeno was at least attractive.

Jaemin immediately felt his cheeks turn a dark shade of red as Jeno stepped out of the carriage. He was so much better looking than Jaemin could have ever dreamed of, he was clearly well built (which alone already had Jaemin swooning) and he had a handsome face. Jaemin couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed as Jeno bowed politely to his parents. He felt his whole world crashing down around him when Jeno smiled, his smile was so bright and his eyes turned into adorable crescent shapes whenever he smiled. Jaemin was so whipped.

His parents started walking down the line, introducing Jeno to his older brothers. The longer he waited to be introduced the sweatier his palms got, he had never been this anxious about something in his whole life. Soon enough Jeno was standing right in front of him, smiling brightly as they shook hands. 'Are my hands too sweaty?' 'Does my hair look okay?' 'Is my makeup ok?' were all thoughts going through his head as he just prayed Jeno would have a good first impression of him.

“Prince Jeno, this is our youngest son, Jaemin and we thought he would be the perfect fiance for you. He's two years younger than you and he's an Omega. Just as your father asked.” His mother spoke, Jaemin was unable to tear his eyes away from Jeno's face.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaemin. I hope we can talk later.” Jeno said with a smirk before he lifted the younger prince's hand to his lips before placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

Jaemin turned tomato red as his father called for Chaewon, one of their maids, to show Jeno to his room, and Yukhei, one of their butlers, to bring his luggage in. Jaemin was still frozen in place as everyone walked back into the castle, barely able to believe what just happened.

Jaemin decided he would wait for all of the excitement over the northern prince to die down before making any moves to talk to him and decided to walk around the castle to the garden. He sat down on a stone bench facing a patch of pink roses.

He did this a lot; he would sit in the garden and simply enjoy being surrounded by flowers whenever he was stressed, upset, confused, or lost. There wasn't anything specific he did there, it was just a good place to think and get his mind off of everything going on around him. He sat on the bench for a couple hours without even noticing, staring off at the flowers as he was deep in thought.

“Jaemin-ah?”

His head snapped up to look at the person next to him and saw Jeno standing next to him. The older sat down on the bench next to him, smiling as he spoke again, “What are you doing out here?”

“I'm just thinking... I think I could ask you the same thing, though.” Jaemin replied, looking at the older in awe.

“I wanted to see your family's garden, it's nearly impossible to grow any plants in the Northern Kingdom due to the cold.” Jeno answered with a smile as he turned to look around the portion of the large garden they could see from where they were. “I have to ask this now, do you actually want to be married? If you're being forced to do this I can call it off.”

“Of course I want to, my parents made sure I was okay with this first. I'm just really nervous...” Jaemin spoke, his gaze drifting away from Jeno's face to the leaf covered stone path at his feet.

“What are you worried about?” Jeno asked, hesitantly moving his hand to hold Jaemin's, lacing their fingers together. He noticed a soft blush appear on the younger's face at the small gesture and couldn't help but smile softly at how cute his fiance was.

“I'm just worried that you won't like me and you'll want to marry someone else because I'm not good enough and I'm just scared because I'm an Omega, this is the only way I'll ever be able to be useful to my family.” Jaemin rambled, somewhere along the lines tears started to fall down his cheeks and his grip on Jeno's hand tightened, “It doesn't help that you're, like, really attractive and I think I'm falling for you already.”

Jeno turned to face Jaemin and pulled the younger to his chest, letting him cry for a moment before pulling away and cupping his cheeks. “Well you can stop worrying about all of that, okay? You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen and even though we barely know each other I'm excited to get to know you and fall in love with you. So stop worrying, alright?” Jeno spoke with a soft, reassuring smile on his face before pressing a soft kiss to the younger's forehead and nose. He went to kiss his lips but a hand being pressed against his lips stopped him.

“No actual kisses until the wedding.” Jaemin said with a giggle, finding Jeno's pouting adorable.

“Why not? I wanna kiss you now.” Jeno complained, trying his hardest not to coo at how cute Jaemin looked with a deep blush on his cheeks paired with his puffy eyes and red nose from crying. All of that on top of Jaemin's soft smile and giggles made Jeno's heart melt.

“Wouldn't it be more special if our first kiss is also the kiss that seals our marriage?” Jaemin suggests, holding Jeno's hand in his own again.

“I guess that makes sense... I still wanna kiss you really really bad right now.” Jeno pouted, making the younger let out soft giggles once again.

“Looks like you're gonna have to suffer two more days, then.”

```

Just like the three days leading up to Jeno's arrival, the three leading up to the wedding were hectic and full of stress. This time, however, Jaemin barely even noticed all of the cooking, sewing, gardening, and decorating going on around him because all he could think about was Jeno. On that first day they spent hours talking, getting to know each other, and and talking about whatever came to mind. It left Jaemin with an empty feeling and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be with Jeno again.

It was two days before the wedding and Jaemin and Jeno were walking around the massive garden behind the castle. Jaemin thought it was cute how Jeno stopped at almost every flower, eyes wide in amazement as he asked what kind of flower it was.

“So they don't have any flowers in the Northern Kingdom?” Jaemin asked as they slowed to a stop and sat down on one of the many stone benches throughout the garden.

“No, all we have up there is rocks, gems, minerals, all the fun stuff you can find in a deadly coal mine.” Jeno said, sounding mildly irritated when he mentioned coal mines.

“Ah... sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” Jaemin apologized, casting his gaze downward.

“Oh, no, it's okay,” Jeno quickly said, making sure Jaemin knew that he wasn't upset with him. “I'm not irritated with you I'm just mad at my father, that's all. I'm actually glad you brought that up, I know you'll miss being around flowers and having a garden so I'll make sure to tell my father to have a greenhouse built for you.”

Jaemin lifted his head to look at Jeno in mild shock. He hadn't expected him to make such an offer, “T-thank you Jeno, I'd really appreciate that.” Jaemin stuttered out, his mind wandering to what Jeno said before that, “If you don't mind me asking, why are you mad at your father? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'm just curious considering he's going to be my father in law in a few days.”

“He just...” Jeno started before stopping himself and letting out a sigh. “He does so much I don't agree with, he focuses more on agreements with other kingdoms and making money than the actual problems we have in the north. Our kingdom is full of so much poverty and crime but he doesn't care, he blames it on our subjects.”

“Are you planning on trying to fix it once you have the throne?” Jaemin asked out of curiosity, interested in the older's views on his country's situation.

“Of course, my father is an awful man and I have never wanted to follow in his footsteps or be compared to him and the first step to that is to make change, it's what the people of the kingdom deserve. We've gone too long without a person who actually cares in charge.” Jeno spoke, clearly already having a plan of what he would do when he was king. “Has it ever made you jealous that you're never going to be king, I mean, with how many older brothers you have?”

“Honestly, not really.” Jaemin answered with a smile, glancing at the older briefly before staring at the ground as he spoke, “I've always taken after my mother more, I've always enjoyed gardening and reading more than fighting and training so it was only actually a shock to the subjects here that I presented as an Omega, my family kind of expected it. When my father sat me down and asked me if I wanted to do this, get married, I said yes without hesitation, if I can't help my family by being the heir or a warrior I can at least do this.”

“So you really wanna do this, huh?” Jeno questioned, running a thumb over Jaemin's cheek, his chest feeling tight as he felt nothing but pure adoration for the small Omega.

“Of course I do. I do even more now that I'm falling for you so fast.” Jaemin spoke, a shy blush on his face in response to Jeno's touch as well as his own words.

“Thank god you like me too, I was worried you would hate me and call the whole thing off.” Jeno said with an awkward chuckle, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Why would you ever worry about that? You're handsome, kind, and just about everything anyone could ever ask for.” Jaemin responded with a small head tilt.

“You really mean that? My father has always told me I'm too nice for my own good.” Jeno asked in disbelief.

“Of course I mean it, as the person marrying you I'd much rather marry someone who's too nice than someone who's a complete asshole.” Jaemin answered, grabbing the older's hand as a way of solidifying his point.

“I really don't deserve you,” Jeno pouted, leaning over and pressing light kisses to Jaemin's cheeks, forehead, and nose and nearly his mouth before, once again, Jaemin stopped him.

“No lips,” Jaemin huffed, puffing his cheeks out in feigned anger, watching Jeno pout alongside him.

“This isn't fair Jaeminie.” Jeno muttered, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist and pressing his face into the younger's shoulder, pressing kisses there as well.

Jaemin ran a hand through the older's hair with a playful giggle, amazed at how clingy his fiance was. “It's totally fair, Jeno. What kind of man are you if you can't even hold yourself back from kissing me?”

“I guess you're right...” Jeno sighed, despite his mock annoyance there was still a slight smirk on his face, finding his innocence adorable.

“Just one more day, then you'll be able to kiss me whenever and wherever you want.” Jaemin reassured with a giggle. He placed a kiss on his cheek and immediately got up and walked away, having fun teasing the elder by leaving him hanging.

```

Anxiety had built up in Jaemin's chest all night the night before the wedding, somehow it was worse than the anxiety he felt leading up to Jeno's arrival. He couldn't stop thinking about things such as whether or not he would look good, the possibility of stumbling on the isle or messing up his vows, and so on. Jaemin had never been a person who got anxious easily, he never really left the castle and when he did he was surrounded by guards and citizens who loved him, but this was all new to him and deep down, he was scared.

Jaemin was the first of his brothers to be married, or ever be in a romantic relationship, so this was new to him entirely and he was worried Jeno would find their marriage ceremony traditions strange. Marriage ceremonies in each kingdom all followed the same basic layout but each region put their own twist on it. Since the Western Kingdom prided itself in its flora and heavy nature influence that was a big part of their wedding traditions. In their ceremonies, the wife (or in the case of same sex marriages, the Omega or Beta) had a flower assigned to them based on their personality at a young age; the husband (the Alpha or Beta) would wear the bride's flower rather than their own. Along with this, the whole wedding ceremony was decorated around that flower, decorations had to match the color of the flower and the flower girl would only toss out petals from that flower.

It was the morning of the wedding and Jaemin's leg bounced in nervousness as Jiwoo and Sooyoung worked together to do his makeup. Jisung, as always, was sat on the bed, simply watching and joining the conversation when he saw it fit. As he looked in the mirror her could see a soft peach shade dusted on his eyes topped with gold shimmer; his cheeks had a heavy natural looking blush on them and his skin was glowing and healthy looking.

“My prince, please stop bouncing your leg, you're making my job harder.” Jiwoo pleaded, trying her hardest to fill in his eyebrows.

“I'm sorry, Noona, I'm just really nervous.” Jaemin whined, stopping his leg from bouncing.

“You have nothing to worry about, my prince, you look stunning and you're an excellent speaker. Even if you mess up Jeno's already in love with you, you've got nothing to lose.” Sooyoung reassured as she ran a comforting hand through his hair before placing the same flower crown from a few days ago on his head, fresh flowers replacing the old ones from the other day. Jiwoo finished his makeup and stood back, admiring her work and cooing at how pretty the young prince looked.

“It's still embarrassing...” Jaemin muttered, looking down and feeling the jewel bounce softly against his forehead as he moved. The outfit he was wearing was almost exactly the same as the one he wore the day Jeno arrived, the only difference being that instead of the detailing being orange it was gold. The Western Kingdom wasn't as focused on looking fancy or extravagant in their weddings, they were more focused on following tradition, even if it meant the clothes weren't exactly the fanciest.

There was a knock on the door to the room before one of the servants, who Jaemin recognized as Jungwoo, poked his head in, “Five minutes until the wedding starts, my prince, your father wants you down there now.” He said before closing the door and leaving.

“You can do this, my prince, you'll be fine.” Jiwoo reassured with a caring smile as she ran a hand over his hair, careful to avoid the flower crown.

“You three are coming with me to the Northern Kingdom, right?” Jaemin asked, nerves obvious as his eyes bounced back and forth his two maids and Jisung.

“Of course, Hyung, we wouldn't have any work to do here anymore without you here.” Jisung answered with a hand on his shoulder as the elder stood to leave the room.

“Alright, let's go.” Jaemin said with a shaky sigh before walking out of the room with Jisung following behind him. Jiwoo and Sooyoung stayed behind to clean up the makeup before leaving to go watch the wedding.

When he got to the garden where the wedding was being held his parents were waiting for him in the next section over so that none of the guests would see him. Everything happened in a blur, words and hugs were exchanged but Jaemin couldn't remember any of it clearly, all he could remember was the anxiety and stress he had felt leading up to the moment he walked down the aisle, when the time finally came it barely felt like it was happening.

When Jaemin stepped onto the aisle with his father by his side he knew everyone's eyes were on him but he could barely take time to mind it since he was so in awe at how everything was decorated. Straight ahead of them was where his fiance and the priest stood, over them was an arc made of solid gold covered in Orange Alstroemerias, on both sides of the arc were two large cherry blossom trees leaving the ground below them covered in flower petals. Everything was so beautifully decorated that he couldn't tear his eyes off of it. That was, until he was suddenly stood face to face with his fiance and he was suddenly so overwhelmed with emotions he felt like crying. The elder looked somehow even more handsome than he had the day he arrived, wearing light makeup and a white suit with a gold tie and an Orange Alstroemeria in his breast pocket.

The priest said his part and Jaemin and Jeno said theirs. The vows went smoothly aside from both of them getting unnecessarily choked up as they spoke. But then came the part both of them had been waiting for, the kiss. Jaemin felt his heart pounding as they said their I do's. While Jeno made it apparent that he wanted to kiss the younger, Jaemin was enjoying teasing him and didn't let the older know that deep down he wanted it just as badly. Now it was impossible to hide, he felt like he was practically bouncing in his place as he waited for those six magic words.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

And before Jaemin could even register what was happening, two strong arms were wrapped around his waist and soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes quickly fell shut and his arms wrapped around Jeno's neck. The crowd was cheering but he could barely register it because of how happy he felt in that very moment. He giggled into it and pulled back, Jeno rested his forehead on top of Jaemin's and softly panted, a wide smile on his face.

“That was even better than I could have ever imagined.” Jeno muttered lovingly before pulling his Omega in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Symbolism of Jaemin's flower (Orange Alstroemeria):  
> "Orange symbolizes positive energy and passion. Orange Alstroemeria is going to bring some freshness and positivity into your home but it can also awaken those feelings in a person, if we decide to gift that person a bouquet of orange Alstroemerias."  
> [Taken from flowermeanings.org]


End file.
